eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Touching Spirit Bear Eighteen
So, Cole has become Jesus. He's learned how to forgive and now all of a sudden he knows how to make furniture. By the time Edwin visited next, Cole had built a table, a chair, and a bed frame for an old foam mattress that was part of his supplies. He made the furniture from driftwood, nails, and scraps left over from the cabin. '' Now, I'm a fairly intelligent person, but I have absolutely no woodcraft at all. If I was stuck on an island the best I could make would be very crude things. And there's no way I could have done it all in four days, which Cole does, with a gimpy arm. But apparently since he's learned to forgive and plans to make a go of it, he's learned how to make furniture. He's also started to make with firewood too. All in four days. Yup. He must be the Flash some how. Edwin visits and tells him Garvey left for Minneapolis. Cole tells him that he'll carve him something special. When Edwin leaves, Cole goes for a walk and finds a very large log. Looking at it, he decides to carve a totem pole. He gets some rope and lugs it down the river to his camp, toying with the idea of using it as a canoe for escape. Unlike on previous nights, he doesn't sleep like the dead. He tosses and turns. This is obviously because he is feeling guilty and horrible about his desire to create a canoe. He tries to rationalize building a canoe, but realizes it would all be a lie. Still he goes at it. And he's angry while he works on his canoe. ''He picked up the hatchet and began swinging hard, shaping a bow. By early afternoon, the end of the driftwood had been roughly formed into a flat point. Cole felt angrier each time he rested. His only satisfaction came from swatting horseflies and mosquitoes. Never again would those bloodsuckers feed off him like a carcass. He then sees a pair of eagles fishing and that makes him realize that this is the first time he's been angry on the island and that he'd hadn't gone to the pond. Obviously this means that thinking about leaving makes him upset. Once he stops making the boat and starts making a totem pole he automatically feels better. Again Cole knew he was lying. He had slept poorly because he had considered making a canoe instead of a totem. Taking a deep breath, he lifted the hatchet and began striking the center of the log. Again and a gain he hacked, until a deep groove circled the log. With each blow, he felt his anger disappearing. So, not doing the right thing makes you angry. Doing the right thing makes you happy. Yup. Isn't that how it works in real life? Then he dances the dance of the eagle. I have this picture in my mind of him flapping around and doing the "Whoooosh" thing that Freakaziod did. I dunno... That night he sleeps like the dead again and goes to the pond in the morning. Everything is good afterwards. When Edwin returns next he and Cole have a heart to heart sort of talk. Cole asks about if he's gotten any mail, and Edwin says yes, but he can't have it. Cole asks about his mom and dad. Mom has been calling every day. Dad got released before having to spend night in jail. Peter is severely depressed. Cole wishes he could help him. If I was Peter, I wouldn't want Cole within the same state as me. Edwin sees the Totem/Canoe and asks about it. Cole admits that he tried to make a canoe and then didn't and slept good. Edwin is glad he was honest. I feel warm and fuzzy. But that could just be the cat under my foot. Cole asks about Totems and Edwin answers them. Saying that they tell ancestry. "Your totem is your story, your search, and your past. Everybody has their own. That's why you carve. That's why you dance the dances. That's why you live life - to discover and create your own story." Cole says that he tried to dance the dance of anger, but it didn't work. Edwin says that he wasn't ready yet. I feel...like I'm getting talked down to. Or in an after school special. I'm still not certain where we're going with this book or what's going to happen. I still feel no tension. I'm just bored. Someone write me an Anita Blake/Angelus crossover! Category:Touching Spirit Bear Category:Other Books